


Happy holiday

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Astaire family dancers! [7]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi one and all. An AU story about the Astaires for your Christmas present. Merry Christmas to all of you out there who have followed my work this year. I've had a ball writing for you all and do so appreciate you taking the time to read about Fred and Ginger. I've been a bit tardy recently but 2016 has some stories to come.<br/>To all of you have a great holiday and best wishes for 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



Christmas in the Astaire family household was sacrosanct. Neither of them cared for the whirlwind parties and frivolities of a Hollywood Christmas. They had to attend such functions in a professional context but their private celebrations were private. It had been like this from their very first Christmas together back in 1930. Only recently married they wanted only each other but had given lunch for their immediate family, Fred's mother, sister and Lela. They'd exchanged presents with their family members but had resolved to spend that first Christmas evening alone when they could give each other their own special gifts and be close and tender with one another. That tradition had continued even after the birth of their own children often with Pan as an extra guest but the evenings remained their own. Also since their first two children had arrived they had made sure that from Thanksgiving onward they kept their diaries free from any movie work to make the lead up to Christmas special for their kids.

This Christmas, however, seemed likely to change that pattern. The world was now at war and Hollywood's great and good had to play their part. Fred and Ginger had been asked to headline a benefit concert in New York just three days before Christmas Day. Many of their friends and acquaintances were to appear in support of America's fighting forces including Bing Crosby, Jack Benny and Bob Hope who was emceeing the whole event. They would close the show with a 15 minute slot if they took part. Actually there was no question of whether they would do it, both had been active in selling war bonds and had also helped out at the Hollywood canteen. The only quandary they were in was the logistics of getting back to their home in time for being with their children on Christmas Eve. They were cuddled up on the sofa musing over what to do one evening about three months before the concert was scheduled when Ginger turned to Fred saying,  
'Darling, I may be about to suggest an idea that smacks of absolute genius. Shoot me down if you will but I think I've come up with something that solves our problem.'  
'Go for it baby.'  
'Well Fred the kids have only ever spent Christmas in California but this way we could give them a taste of something really different. What say we rent a place up in Vermont for the holiday week and let them have snow and ice in reality rather than on the front of a card. They could travel up with us to New York for the show and I'm sure Nina will come along to and look after them.'  
He gave her a quizzical look, a smile and then a kiss.  
'Perfect, that is one heck of an idea, Gin you're more than a genius, you're......'  
'Yes I know I am', she interrupted him and laughed, 'Living with you keeps me on my toes in more ways than one.' 

So it was settled. Whilst Fred began working out the routines they would do for the benefit Ginger did some phoning around to arrange their holiday home. They didn't let on to the kids at this stage, only told them they'd all travel to New York for the concert, staying a couple of nights at a hotel and let them assume they'd all be home for Christmas. Rose and Freddie were excited by this prospect, they'd so enjoyed their previous stay in the city though they were old enough to be aware that mom and dad were there on serious business this time. The idea that they'd see their parents perform on a New York stage was also a kick for them as budding performers themselves.

Fred came up with a simple plan for their performance. They would start by reprising one of their routines from 'DeLovely', probably the fast quickstep to 'Anything Goes'. Then Fred would do a short tap solo followed by Ginger singing a couple of songs from previous films and they'd round off the show doing a brand new routine set to a medley of tunes from Irving Berlin. They cleared their diary for the months of November and December and began shaping their act. Both felt a little nervous about doing stage work again after so long so wanted to practice until they were super confident about what they would do. As neither minded hard work this was less of a chore than a joy and the rehearsal period passed in a whirl of fun and jokes. The twins desperately wanted to come along to watch but on this occasion their parents refused as they wanted them to see the whole thing with fresh eyes when in the theater. Fred was also pushing his wife on what she had arranged for them in Vermont but she kept giving him little smiles and shakes of her head. Even when he tried to be sly she wouldn't budge so eventually he gave up. As she said emphatically, 'You do the dances, I do all the important things so you'll just have to trust me.'  
'Ok boss', he replied patting her on the backside.

Thanksgiving came and went, a family affair with Fred's sister joining them from Ireland. Then with the older children at school Ginger with the help of Nina their nanny packed a couple of cabin trunks with their winter clothes which would be sent by train directly to the house they were renting in Vermont. They would take only a small amount of luggage to New York so the children wouldn't twig too soon. As Fred came home after practising his solo dance he had to liken the whole proceedings to a military operation and told her her new nickname would be 'General Ginge'.

Finally the circus left town a couple of days before the concert with all the family and Nina flying to New York where they settled into adjoining suites. Next day Fred and Ginger spent nearly all day at the theater rehearsing and catching up with other performers. Ginger sighed as they took their first break that day, 'Fred I'd forgotten how hard theater work is, not least of all coping with the rake on the stage.'  
They had taken a couple of stumbles already as they negotiated the slope and the smaller area for performance than they were used to but by the end of the day all was well. Hal Bourne, their music arranger back in Hollywood had done the orchestrations for them and when the pit musicians came in next day for final rehearsals their routines went exactly to plan and more so. They went back to the hotel brimming with excitement and spent the afternoon hitting Macy's where they allowed the twins to choose presents for Nina and their younger siblings.

The benefit was a huge success. The auditorium was packed and Nina and the twins had a box to themselves as George and Lucy had a babysitter for the evening. The audience were wildly enthusiastic and each act was greeted with generous applause. The biggest cheer, however, came as the last act was announced with many standing as Fred and Ginger took the stage. They looked at each other in surprise during the ovation, they expected to be popular but this was totally unexpected. As the band struck up 'Anything Goes' they soon swung into their first dance. It went perfectly and as they took their bows at the end their smiles were broad at the reception they were given. Fred then went into his solo, dancing to an old Gershwin song he'd introduced with Adele back in their stage days - 'Fascinating Rhythm'. It was a fast tap routine done in proper Fred style with plenty of tricks to wow the audience. And wow it did as the rapturous applause showed. Fred blew a kiss to his wife as he exited the stage to change his shirt and jacket whilst she entertained the audience continuing in the Gershwin theme with her rendition of But Not For Me and Someone To Watch Over Me. Her songs were given equal acclamation then she was joined by Fred again for their closing number. She loved the compilation he had put together, full of comic and then more tender moments and they ended the whole number with a kiss that brought the house down. As they turned to the audience to acknowledge the applause they glanced up to see the twins on their feet and clapping like there was no tomorrow. For some reason it gave them both the giggles and they had to make a sharp exit before dissolving completely. The evening concluded with the whole ensemble on stage for the singing of 'The Star Spangled Banner' and the Astaires left the theater with two very excited children and a rather delirious nanny.

Next morning Fred told the children they wouldn't be going back home for Christmas but having a special one, then all of them piled into a large rental station wagon and they set off to Vermont. The three adults would share the long drive and break the journey on the way hoping to arrive at their rental by late afternoon. The twins were great with George and kept their little brother occupied throughout the journey but even they were flagging as they finally approached the site of the house. It was a fairy tale for each in their own way. The light snow that had begun about 30 miles back was thickening now and the countryside around had a dusting like icing sugar on a cake. The house stood alone and was the epitome of a New England clap-board with three storeys, a wrap around porch and even a widow's walk. The cedar wood cladding was silvery grey and soft yellow lights lit up the windows. As the car crunched to a halt the front door opened and out stepped the home-owner. As Fred got out holding the door for Ginger the lady standing in front of them started in surprise. All the negotiations had been done by Ginger using her birth name Virginia McMath so the sight of two very famous stars was a bit of a shock. Introductions were done and, handing over the keys, she told Ginger that everything was in place as per instructions and she would leave them in peace to settle in. 

As she left Fred turned to Ginger and kissed her cheek.  
'This is fantastic Gin, just what I'd have chosen. Perfect house, perfect setting. Thanks honey.'  
'Well it took a time to find this place but I hoped it would be just right.'  
'We are going to have a marvellous time and the kids will be in their element.'

They all explored the house, kitchen and huge family room on the ground floor, four bedrooms and large bathroom for Nina and the children and a vast master bedroom on the top floor. The kids were assigned their rooms, all had a light supper then were tucked up for the night. Fred and Ginger were left alone in the family room and settled down for a quiet cuddle before going off to bed. He pointed out the undecorated tree which stood in the corner, a large box of baubles nearby.  
'Guess you organised that too?'  
'Well I thought we could all join in tomorrow and decorate it. It'll give the kids something to do in the morning and start Christmas the right way.'  
'Good idea.'  
'Then maybe if the snow has settled let them make a snowman and have a snowball fight to get that out of their systems.'  
'And add in hot chocolate and marshmallows and you've got kid's heaven.'  
'Well we can have fun too, though maybe not tonight, I'm shattered Fred.'  
'Me too. We both need a good night's sleep, but we've got other nights so it ain't all bad.'  
She pulled him to his feet.  
'I think snuggling up to you in this fabulous place has charms all of its own. Come on, let's turn in.'

Christmas Eve found the whole family up early and a thick layer of snow on the ground. After breakfast they adjourned to the family room where Fred supervised the decorating of the tree by Ginger and his three oldest children. Of course he had to explain that he needed to sit in the big leather armchair whilst the others scurried around because he had to keep an artistic eye on the tree much to his wife's mock annoyance but he soon couldn't resist joining in when he saw how much fun they were having and he picked up George so he could hang baubles at the highest points. At the end of their effort the tree did indeed look magnificent and Ginger decided they would simply have to make loads of popcorn to string on the tree.  
'And eat too,' piped up Freddie whom they had often mused must have hollow legs because he enjoyed his food so much. They sat around the big old farmhouse table threading the corn and singing along to the carols on the radio with lots of squeals and giggles from the kids. Later on, well wrapped up, with Lucy and Nina watching from the kitchen window, Fred and Ginger helped the children to build a snowman complete with one of Fred's old pipes. The snowball fight that followed soon descended into utter chaos with lots of rolling about in the snow, chasing and snowballs finding their way down backs of necks. When all five came in dripping and flushed Nina had made hot chocolate for them all which they downed quickly before packing the kids off to have hot tubs whilst their parents went upstairs to change. Fred embraced her as they stood in their bathroom in dressing gowns.  
'Darling it's been wonderful to see the kids like this and thank so much for thinking of it.'  
'You've been pretty wonderful yourself, you make a great dad.'  
'Wouldn't have them without you baby, love you so much.'  
They kissed very affectionately until Ginger grinned and said, 'We'd better get downstairs before this goes any further.'

She was doing the cooking for all of them this holiday, something she enjoyed when they had time to themselves and made a simple pot roast for that evening. They listened to the radio whilst the children played board games then when all the kids were up in bed their parents brought out the presents that had been stowed away and arranged them under the tree. They went up early themselves and went out onto the widow's walk to look at the distant lights and the snowy landscape before going to bed. They continued the kissing they had begun earlier and were soon making love tenderly before succumbing to sleep.

Christmas morning was lovely with excited children and a host of presents for everyone. When the room was well strewn with wrapping paper there were six very happy people and one very bemused baby. After Fred had taken all the wrappings down to the furnace, the ladies retreated to the kitchen to prepare lunch whilst he and the boys played with new toys and games, having learned by experience he would only hinder proceedings. Half an hour before serving all went to dress in their Christmas finery with sweaters knitted by Ginger during those long waits on set. Fred looked adorable in his midnight blue snowflake dotted sweater whilst the kids had snowmen, Santa and elves. Nina had pink with holly leaves whilst Ginger was in bright red with a penguin.

She outdid herself with the meal; usually the Astaire family shied away from extravagant meals but special occasions were an exception and Ginger enjoyed having the time to cook more elaborate repasts. The star of the meal was a baked turkey smothered in maple syrup., a real taste of New England. The feast was pronounced delicious and the cook and her helpers were allowed to rest up whilst Fred and the boys cleared up the kitchen, though judging from the noise Ginger thought she'd have an awful lot of sorting out herself later on. The late afternoon was spent quietly and pleasantly, each entertaining themselves with their gifts till the kids had a last play outside before a light supper, bath time and bed. 

Now Fred and Ginger went to their own room, and sat close together on the couch. He had brought up the last of the wine from the meal and they toasted each other, he with wine, she with lemonade.  
'Happy Christmas my love.'  
'And to you too Fred.'  
'It's as good as it gets baby.'  
'Present time darling. Me first.'  
She gave him a large box topped with ribbons. Inside was a blue cashmere silk dressing gown with his monogram.  
'You needed a new one and this jumped out at me.'  
Fred, who wore his clothes into the ground, laughed and put it on, giving her a twirl.  
'Do I look gorgeous in this?'  
'You'd look good in a sack.'  
'Thanks, I love it.'  
He gave her her first gift. It was a very large bottle of Joy, her favorite perfume of all. She kissed him and gave herself a generous spray.  
'Mm, it sure smells good on you', he said nuzzling at her neck.  
Her second gift was a leather bound script of 'DeLovely' which had been illustrated with stills from the film. Fred was wowed by this. It wasn't just his first time as director but the film had so many happy memories for him that he really appreciated the thought behind it.  
'Oh Gin this is fantastic, I'll treasure this all my life.'  
His final present was no less thoughtful. He gave her four albums, one for each child, containing photos and other pieces of memorabilia like Rose's first letter to Santa and a poem written for her birthday by Freddie. Their names and date of birth were embossed on each one and there was plenty of space in each to add more. She promptly burst into tears as she flicked through them then putting them aside flung her arms about him.  
'Fred how on earth did you come up with this. They are perfect.'  
'Well I know how you keep up those scrapbooks of us and I know you've got every love letter I ever sent you so I thought maybe you'd like these. I did think of getting five, just in case,' he said wickedly.  
As by then she was smothering him in kisses he gave up the unequal struggle and carried her off to the bed for another night of special loving.

The days after passed in a wealth of experiences for the children. A cook out at a local farm gave them a chance to mix with the locals and the children had their first try on ice skates, a sleigh ride was enjoyed by all, sledging and more snow fights. All in all the holiday was to be a marvellous memory for years to come. Their last night there Ginger took Fred out again onto the widow's walk and they gazed at a full moon that illuminated the night sky and made the snowy landscape glitter like diamonds. He held her tightly, their bodies close and warm against each other.  
' You know Gin, apart from our first Christmas together this has been the best ever. I never really appreciated Christmas till I met you and suddenly it all fell into place. We've had the Christmas of my dreams and I've had my family and wife to make it happen.'  
'We'll do this again Fred and lots more. We've got our whole lives ahead of us and maybe grandchildren, even great grand children to celebrate with.'  
'And you and me, in love and together forever.'  
'Forever', came her soft reply.


End file.
